el rayo amarillo llega a marvel
by Uzumaky Scarlet Uchiha
Summary: nuestro héroe se aventura en el mundo de marvel leanlo para,saber que pasa


no supo como llego ahí,de un momento estaba peleando contra la ototsuki kaguya y después esta en un lugar desierto...estuvo buscando por varios días alguna pista de donde podría encontrarse,incluso usando su modo sabio tardó en encontrar la primera señal de vida a varios kilómetros de su posición...gracias asu resistencia uzumaki y al chakra de los bijuus, pudo aguantar varios días sin comer o dormir pues le inquietaba saber en que lugar se encontraba...intento usar su tecnica de invocación pero por alguna razon no hubo contacto al otro lado...uso su rasengan para vericar que puede usar chakra y sin complicaciones lo hiso...es mas con un sola mano pudo hacerlo a como anteriormente lo hacia usando su kage BUNSHIN. .

El uzumaki recordó que cuando estaba peleando con kaguya pudo usar el sharingan que le había dado uchiha itachi para detener a sasuke en caso de que tratara de atacar a konoha...el punto era que logrando usarlo contra ella durante un buen rato pudo hacerlo evolucionar al mangekyo sharingan y según a datos del uchiha menor fue por los genes uzumaki que pudo hacerlo y con la ayuda del chakra de los bijuus y kurama no hubo efectos secundarios en sus ojos...

Durante la pelea naruto pudo cambiar a obito de su destino salvando de una muerte segura a manos de la ototsuki..haciendo que peleara junto con sakura kakashi,sasuke y con el...a final del todo lograron trabajar en equipo y lograr acorralar a kaguya que no tuvo mas opción que usar su ultimo jutsu espacio temporal donde el ojiazul termino siendo succionado no sin antes derrotar a la kaguya que también fue absorbida por el hoyo dimensional

Actualmente mente naruto se encontraba vagando hacia el lugar mas cercano para poder alimentarse y a pesar de aguantar mucho tiempo sin comer seguía siendo humano y tenia necesidades de alimentarse...

Naruto:tsk!!!maldición no se donde esto y para variar me muero de hambre...como quisiera comer un delicioso ramen de cerdo con huevo(babeando)...que mas da...hace mucho calor en este lugar ya ni en suna hacia así de calor...bueno no me queda de otra que seguir caminando...

El rubio siglo caminando por el amplio desierto en camino al siguiente lugar mas cercano..

3 horas mas tarde naruto llego por fin a lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo al estilo lejano oeste donde habían carretas y caballos y pocos habitantes...en rubio se dio cuenta que era observado con mucha precaución por los pocos habitantes, temerosos de ser atacados o algo por el estilo..

Ignorando las miradas que le daban decidió entrar a una taberna mirando con curiosidad en lugar y también siendo observado por la clientela que se podría decir que eran de pocas pulgas o para mejor decir con cara de maleantes...

Naruto se acercó a la barra y le dijo al mesero..

Naruto:amigo...por favor de podrías regalar un poco de agua..la verdad no tengo dinero y no se donde estoy pero puedo pagarte de alguna otra manera...llevo caminado días por el desierto buscando un lugar para comer y beber agua..

Mesero:se ve que no eres de por aquí ..pero como se que no me asaltaras o algo así por el estilo??(desconfiado)

Naruto:estoy débil amigo...no creo poder hacer nada en estos momentos además que soy agradecido con la gente que me ayuda te doy mi palabra..

El mesero dudó por unos minutos pero decidió confiar en la palabra del rubio y llendose a la cocina por unos minutos regreso con un vaso de agua y comida para el chico que devoro la comida como desquiciado y sorprendiendo al mesero que estaba en shock al ver como comía en rubio y viendo que tenia días sin comer..

Mesero:por lo que veo tenias razón amigo...

Naruto:oh dios!!!esto fue delicioso!!!!no había comido en días...gracias(se inclina)

Mesero: esta bien ed lo menos que puedo hacer...

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por unos sujetos que entraron ala taberna bruscamente con miradas maliciosas...

Bandido:(líder) muy bien muchachos encontramos un lugar para comer gratis!!!

Bandidos: SIII!!!

Mesero: no por favor...ta vinieron apenas hace un día dejenme tranquilo...por eso nadir viene a mi local!!

Líder:(golpea al mesero) callate escoria!!!este lugar me pertenece ahora y tu trabajaras gratis para mi así que obedece!!!

Los bandidos tomaron asientos festejando que podrían tomar todo lo que quisieran...pero un rubio ojiazul solo veía con ira como en mesero se metía ala cocina para cumplirle sus caprichos a esos hombres...así que para devolverle el favor decidió terminar con esto...

Naruto:ni deberías aprovecharte de la gente que trabaja honradamente... Escoria...

Líder: oh???un valiente...parece que alguien quiere morir aquí muchachos!!

Bandido: jajajaj... Esta loco si cree que puede con los bandidos de crusher!!!!

Bandido2:hay que enseñarle una lección!!!

Líder: eso tengo pensado hacer...(mirando al rubio)

Naruto:intentalo basura...(mirando al líder de los bandidos)

Líder: a el muchachos!!! Recibirán una recompensa si me traen su cabeza!!! Enseñenle que nadie se mete con crusher!!!

Bandidos:si!!!!

Los bandidos se lanzaron contra el rubio que los esperaba pacientemente quieto en su lugar para nervios del mesero que veía la escena con preocupación

El primer bandido usando una navaja trato de cortar al rubio solo para que este lo esquivara y quitándole la nava lo noqueo con un golpe en el cuello... El segundo bandido usando una varilla se lanzo contra el rubio que detuvo el golpe de la varilla con su pierna y con una patada giratoria mando a volar al bandido atravez del local rompiéndo las paredes...los demás bandidos se lanzaron contra el en busca de una oportunidad de golpearlo pero naruto usando su taijutsu se deshizo fácilmente de ellos para sorpresa del líder que estaba hecho una furia...

Líder: maldito mocoso!!!ahora veras!!

Naruto:hmp!!

El líder saco un machete para cortar al rubio que esquivaba los tajos con facilidad haciendo enojar mas al líder de los bandidos...

Líder: quedare quieto perra!!!

Naruto:obligame!!!

Naruto se canso de esquivar y detuvo el machete con un solo dedo para shock del líder y del mesero que no creía lo que estaba viendo..

Líder:pero que demonios!!!eres uno de esos meta humanos??

Naruto:no tengo ni puta idea de que sea eso...pero no voy a dejara que le robes a gente inocente me oyes???

Naruto golpea al líder al mentón con un fuerte puñetazo alzándolo para después con una patada noquearlo y estrellándolo contra la pared. ..el bandido yacía inconsciente y sangrando...el rubio lo amarro con una soga y le dijo al mesero que le avisara a quien estuviera a cargo para que no diesen mas problemas ..

Mesero: muchas gracias amigo...estos tipos llevan semanas saqueando nuestro pueblo y nadie se atrevía hacer nada por miedo. .

Naruto:no agradescas es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme alimentado dattebayo!!

Mesero: dime una cosa???eres uno de esos súper héroes??

Naruto:súper que??

Mesero:súper heroes como el capitán América...iron mano...thor y esos..

Naruto:no se quien sean esos pero no...no soy un súper héroe...

Mesero: ya veo...como te llamas amigo...

Naruto: naruto uzumaki y el tuyo??

Mesero:me llamó Alonso mucho gusto naruto y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias...

Naruto:(sonríe)no hay de que amigo y gracias por la comida...pero oye como puedo ganar dinero??necesito un lugar donde quedarme...

Alonso:bueno siendo sinceros aquí dudó mucho que encuentres un lugar donde trabajar y donde quedarte pero sabes que al diablo ven conmigo a mi casa...te daré alojo te parece bien naruto?

Naruto: muchas gracias me has salvado la vida!!

Alonso:no exageres jejeje!!pero dejame cerrar y nos vamos que dudó que entre alguien después de este lío...

Momentos más tarde naruto y Alonso estaban llegando a una pequeña casa donde el hombre vivía...

Alonso:no ed muy grande pero te servirá por ahora...

Naruto:no hay problema...donde yo vivía estaba peor(gota de sudor al recordar su apartamento)por cierto Alonso en donde estoy exactamente..??

Alonso:estas en houston Texas amigo...

Naruto:en hyu que???

Alonso:(risita)houston Texas naruto???se ve que no eres de por aquí... Mira estamos casi en la frontera de lo que es nuevo México y oklahoma...

Naruto:no entiendo???(se rasca la cabeza)

Alonso:de donde eres exactamente naruto???

Naruto:no me lo creerías si te lo dijera...

Alonso:amigo por favor aquí hay desde un hulk hasta un tipo que se puede elevar hasta mas de 20 metros así que no puede sotptenderme nada...

Naruto:ok??(con duda) esta bien Alonso pero creo que deberías tomar asiento..esto va hacer una historia muy larga...

Alonso:espera... Calentarse un poco de café y cena por que ya casi anochece...

(Se va a su cocina)

Alonso:muy bien...(se sienta)en lo que esta listo lo demás cuentame exactamente de donde vienés..

Naruto:muy bien Alonso lo que estad por escuchar no de lo debes contar a nadie de acuerdo??

Alonso:es una promesa amigo...confía en mi que no diré nada a nadie...

Naruto:bien...yo vengo de...

Y corte señores aqui esta el primer cap de mi nueva historia...denle una oportunidad por favor!!!se los agradeceré de corazón..

Naruto x harem:

Gracias por leer...

Atte uzumaky scarlet uchiha


End file.
